


Sweet, Salty Revenge

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy punish Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Salty Revenge

**-X-**

Tommy stifled his moan into a grunt as Billy’s mouth traveled down where it shouldn’t be.

 

“H-Hey,” he tried to sound harsh, opening an eye and shoving at his twin’s shoulders until a pair of large hands pried them off.

Teddy’s chuckle came too close to Tommy’s ear and he tugged on his captive wrists. Teddy let one go and pressed his unoccupied hand into the speedster’s lower back, the tips of his fingers fondling the cleft of his still clothed rear end.

A well placed nibble by Billy shut up whatever protest almost came out of Tommy. The mage smiled around the bulge hardening under the cloth and dragged his tongue over it, eyes feeding on all of Tommy’s facial reactions. The white-haired boy’s eyes had screwed shut again, a grimace stuck on his face with a rising blush making itself home all over his exposed skin.

A few more sounds tried to wiggle out of Tommy’s throat but he swallowed them each time, the effort evident in how hard he dug his nails into Teddy’s arm. It wasn’t until he felt Billy’s fingers rim the line of his underwear did Tommy snap open his eyes again and glared at his twin.

“Don’t y-you dare,” he said, hoping it sounded more like a growl than a groan.

Billy chuckled and tugged down on the waistband anyway. “Not so easy being the victim, huh, Tommy?” he said, his voice low but the breath hovering over the newly exposed skin very hot.

“Th-That’s n-“ Tommy doubled over and choked on a cry when Billy’s mouth laid out wet, lazy kisses against his shaft, “Bi…”

From behind, Teddy’s fingers took advantage of the bare skin of Tommy’s behind. They shoved down and groped each cheek with enough pressure to leave marks. Tommy leaned into the touch, more out of options than sheer willingness. With Billy nibbling, Tommy half sank into Teddy’s strong body for the support his legs were losing.

The slight shift gave Teddy a clear view of Tommy’s neck and he went in, wrapping his lips around as much skin as possible. When he started to suck, Tommy’s moan came out loud and strong this time around and Teddy felt it travel up the length of the boy’s neck. Meanwhile, his hands tiptoed around Tommy’s waist, feeling the twitch of resistant muscle, the growing heat of the speedster’s skin, and the occasional way Tommy’s body betrayed him, leaning a tad into Teddy’s ministrations.

“Damn it, B-Billy…!” Tommy recuperated enough of himself to realize what Billy’s mouth was planning to do next. He snaked his fingers into his twin’s hair, intending to yank him off, but felt a shock paralyze his limbs when Billy acted first and popped the tip of the length into his mouth.

A long, strained curse left Tommy when his mind finally processed the fact that Billy was pulling away and sinking back down onto his shaft over and over. The feeling of Billy’s lips sliding up and down, his tongue flicking along the way, seemed that much more real paired with the sound of it all. When Billy pulled back, he suckled on the tip loudly, then would slowly take all of Tommy in again, creating a slew of wet, drawn out noises.

Noises that Tommy found deafening and competing with the drumming of his heart in his ears. Under that, he could hear his repressed sounds, coming out as meek curses and sometimes, regrettably, a low moan. At his left side, he could hear Teddy’s tongue working at his neck, but Tommy didn’t have the mind to threaten him about leaving marks.

“Tommy,” Teddy said against his ear at one point and the speedster tried to deny how much his legs quivered from the sound of it.

Billy must have taken it as a cue because his leisurely sucking became a full blown bob. His head dove in and out faster, one hand steadying on the end of Tommy’s member. The mage’s eyes opened half way as his mouth widened, giving Tommy a delicious view of his length submerging in, again and again, inside his twin’s mouth. Now Billy was making noises, soft pants, and his free hand was crawling up Tommy’s hand to admire the speedster’s build.

One of Teddy’s hands met Billy’s and they threaded at the fingers, both sharing the experience of Tommy’s skin. They parted when Billy’s couldn’t go any higher and Teddy’s continued up, tweaking a nub before they rubbed Tommy’s collarbone, his jaw, and lips.

Tommy moved his head away from the fingers, grunting a protest. Teddy remedied his behavior by squeezing his behind hard enough to make Tommy arch his back and gasp.

“Hey-mmph,” Tommy’s words got swallowed with Teddy’s fingers invading his mouth. They pushed deeper in, fiddling with his tongue and dipping into the speedster’s saliva.

Tommy’s outbursts came more readily now that they would get buried in Teddy’s fingers. The one hand he had threaded in Billy’s hair he forgot about, unaware of his silent encouragement on the mage’s head.

Billy slowed down his pace again, both of his hands massaging between Tommy’s thighs, stroking them as if coaxing them to spread. Tommy did, regretting it almost instantly. His legs had been stiff, feet having grown roots in the carpet, and now were feeling like noodles the instant he forced them to move. He would have collapsed had it not been for Billy and Teddy’s grip on him.

With a groan, Tommy clung to Billy’s shoulders again to get a semblance of balance as Teddy withdrew his fingers, leaving him to gulp in as much air as he could. He barely registered the blonde’s hand moving again until it was too late, fingers had pushed between his cheeks and one moist digit started nudging at his entrance.

This time, Tommy let out a sharp sound, head dropping down like it weighed twice as much. His eyes shut again as he tried to hiss out Teddy’s name in warning, but the hiss only became another tense cry as the finger buried inside of him completely.

Beneath him, Billy broke away from the shaft, his breathing hard. “Tommy,” he murmured, extending a hand up to brush back the white hair that resembled his own. By the moan Tommy lost hold of, Billy guessed Teddy had started curling his finger inside. Smiling softly, the mage reached up and cupped Tommy’s face before pulling it to his own for a kiss.

Tommy partly opened his eyes, seeing Billy’s shut and his head moving to change the feeling of the kiss. Tommy felt like play-doh against his twin’s mouth, unable to manage anything besides ragged breathing between the noisy kisses. His mind focused mostly on the way Teddy withdrew his finger, only to sink it back in at a leisure pace, again and again.

“Fu…’kin,” Tommy said between Billy’s lips, “witch.” His eyes shut and with a few scraps of his wits managed to bite Billy’s lower lip, eliciting a pleased groan from the other. Billy responded in kind, biting back before he assaulted Tommy’s mouth without preamble, shoving his tongue into Tommy’s and letting the speedster do the same to his. Their tongues clashed in both mouths, their breathing escalating into something more feral.

Tommy didn’t even feel his hands working up Billy’s body, peeling the boy’s shirt off before he had the bare chest pressed to his own as their hard kissing continued. Tommy would occasionally stiffen and lose a battle to Billy’s tongue when Teddy started adding a second finger inside.

“Tommy,” Billy said, his voice almost enough to bring Tommy to his knees. Billy groaned again, letting Tommy win the last fight of their tongues before he broke away, the trail of saliva between them thick. His mouth kept working, kissing down Tommy’s neck, back down his chest, until he was back at Tommy’s shaft, taking it in with new vigor.

Tommy cursed harder this time, fingers finding refuge yet again in Billy’s hair. And when Teddy spread his fingers deep inside, Tommy couldn’t resist doubling over and hoarsely crying the blonde’s name. The world started tilting more, fogging up as he tried to make out an almost upside view of Billy blowing him.

Teddy moved his fingers again, twisting his fingers slightly to one side to bring out a fresh cry from Tommy. He smiled and kissed the speedster’s spine, his other hand massaging what he could. As his tongue started zigzagging down the curve of the boy’s back, Teddy started pulsing his fingers in and out, repeatedly, as a rhythm developed in time with the sound of Billy’s bobbing head.

Back bowing more, Tommy cried out, saying a few more choice curses at Billy’s head. His mind ran wild, his body felt too hot, and everything came down to one bodily need. Submitting to it, Tommy jerked his hips suddenly into Billy’s mouth, a part of him momentarily satisfied when Billy grunted in surprise and had to adjust his position.

Tommy lost track of whose hands were where but he felt like he had dozens all over him, scratching his thighs, squeezing his ass, rubbing his nipples. Billy’s tongue had grown hotter if it was possible and Tommy had found a fast, even desperate rhythm with the mage’s blowing and Teddy’s internal fondling.

It came like a boulder crashing down on him. Tommy didn’t know what had triggered it but he felt his limbs regain enough strength to cling to Billy like a lifeline as they ultimately went taut. Teddy’s fingers felt engorged as his muscles squeezed around them like a clamp as he jerked once, twice, once more into Billy’s mouth and released into the back of his throat, his loudest cry yet jumping off his lips.

And then everything felt like lead around him. Tommy almost collapsed on Billy but found a pair of large hands holding his waist steady. In his daze, Tommy could feel Billy tending to his shaft still, sucking patiently as the last remnants of Tommy’s orgasm left him. Only when Billy finally pull back could Tummy feel his knees crumble to the carpet and a big body letting him lean back.

Tommy gave half a glare at Billy as the boy crawled to him and kissed his lips. Words were lodged somewhere in his chest though, his mouth too busy taking all the air he could get. At best, he tilted his head aside when Billy tried to brush his hair out of his face.

“Don’t be like that,” Billy said through a soft laugh, lying his head on Tommy’s stomach, “After all, we’re not done yet.”

“That’s right,” Teddy said against his ear, hands rubbing up and down Tommy’s legs.

Tommy’s breathing quickened and he grappled with his voice. “W-What the _hell_ ,” he paused for some deep breaths, “are you talking about?”

At that, Tommy heard the sound of Billy and Teddy’s flies unzip.

**-X-**


End file.
